Honeyfern's Visitor
by CrescentKyuubi
Summary: Just a short story about Honeyfern telling her life story to some random cat in StarClan. I sorta got the idea from 'Spottedleaf's Honest Answer', and wanted to try this out myself!


**Kit: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!!!!! (Believe me, if I did, things would be a heck-of-a-lot different!)**

* * *

Hi there! I see you've found your way into the realms of StarClan. My name is Honeyfern, by the way. Oh, you already knew that? Were you looking for me?

Ah, I see. You wanted to talk to me about my life as a warrior, and you asked Molepaw where I was. Why didn't he tell me? Ugh, he can be so absentminded at times! That's a baby brother for ya'! You know what I'm talking about, right?

Of course you do. Come on, I know just the place to sit down and have a nice long chat.

…And, here we are.

Yeah, I like it over here, with all the bushes and shrubs and tall, tall trees. It really reminds me of ThunderClan territory, which is comforting. It keeps me safe from the harsh sunlight in the season of greenleaf, too. Believe me, you'd be grateful for some shade if you were up here all the time like me!

Plus, I like the berries that grow on these bushes. They remind me a little bit of Berrynose…

Who's Berrynose, you ask? He was my mate, back when I was alive.

I really liked him back then. One could say that I was head over paws in love with him, actually! And believe me, I still am! I really can't help it!

…But that's all in the past, and he's moved on…

You want me to explain? Why? Okay, okay, I'll tell you my story. You don't have to get all hissy about it, geez…

Well, I didn't fall in love Berrynose first. My first love was actually Lionpaw- Lionblaze, his name is now.

He was so handsome, with a golden-brown pelt that shone with the radiance of the sun, and incredibly courageous. I mean, really, who goes after a pack of foxes when they aren't even old enough to be an apprentice?

Hey, don't call him stupid! And stop that snickering! I'm telling a story here! Do want me to stop?!

I didn't _think_ so. Seriously, some cats these days… You'd think their mothers didn't teach them any proper manners…

Anyway, he was also very protective, and he made everyone around him feel safe. He would always stick up for his brother Jayfeather, too, even though he could really never be a normal apprentice. He was born blind, you see, but that's another story. Not the one I'm telling now.

But that was just a crush, and I got over that quickly. And then, Berrypaw had his warrior ceremony, and earned the name Berrynose.

I think it was then that I realized that I liked Berrynose. And I mean, _really_ liked him.

His long brown fur was glossy and creamy, and his eyes held the colors of sunset melted into a beautiful, swirling amber shade. He held his head high, noble and proud, despite his kittypet origins and the cruelty he recieved as a result. And his short stump of a tail was so cute! He actually got it caught in a fox trap when he was a kit. This was before I was born, so I don't know the whole story, but-

Hey! I thought I said no more laughing, you mouse-brain! I'm still telling my story, you know!

Hah, Hollypaw – Hollyleaf, now – thought I was completely bonkers when I told her! She was all like, "How could you like someone like him?" But I never really paid her any attention. She always criticized everyone's decisions, like she knew exactly what to do in every situation and no one could do it better than her. I honestly thought that _she _was sometimes more stuck-up and arrogant than she accused _Berrynose_ to be.

And Berrynose wasn't really all _that_ stuck-up. Even if he was, and I just didn't notice or care, he most _certainly_ isn't anymore.

Of course, some of Hollypaw's criticism and snobbish-ness might have had to do with the fact that she was Firestar's granddaughter. But seriously, she could have at least _acted_ like she didn't really think she was better than all of us because of that!

…I'm getting off topic? Oh, sorry!

Anyway, I didn't know at the time, but my sister Poppypaw had also started to like him. I kind of feel bad for her now that I _do_ know, but now is not the time for regrets. Especially since I can't do anything about it.

For a long time I followed Berrynose around, watching his every move, working excruciatingly hard in a vain attempt to receive his attention. He didn't really notice me though, and it made me sort of sad. I thought he didn't like me, or that he thought I was annoying, so he didn't want to be around me or talk to me.

My sisters sometimes teased me for liking him, and I thought it was cruel at first. Then I kind of got used to it, and eventually started actually laughing with them! Oh, the good times we had together. I really miss my sisters…

Am I getting off topic again? Terribly sorry! It's been known to- Hey, stop laughing! And I am _nothing_ like Molepaw, for your information! Geez, how rude, comparing me to my brother…

But anyway, back to the story.

During my assessment to become a warrior along with my sisters, I was so nervous. What if I messed up, and couldn't get my warrior name with Cinderpaw and Poppypaw? What if I embarrassed myself and it was actually Berrynose watching the assessment? What would he think of me then if that happened?

But I had nothing to fear in the end. All three of us passed, and subsequently earned our status as ThunderClan warriors.

Even after my warrior ceremony, with me and my sisters earned our warrior names – Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern for me – I continued liking him.

The entire time I was waiting for Firestar to call out my new name I was staring at Berrynose. He didn't notice, of course, but all I really wanted at that point in time was his praise and approval. Which was exactly what I was _not_, getting, resulting in more teasing from my sisters. And even more disapproval from Hollypaw, but that kind of stuff was easy to ignore by then.

However, I showed them when I finally gathered up the courage to speak with him, and really get to know him, and then I thought he was all the more wonderful.

After a while we grew closer and closer and closer, and eventually I worked up even more courage and told Berrynose how I felt about him. And, thank StarClan, he returned them!

I was so, _so_ happy then, I thought my heart would burst from sheer joy. He loved me too! Seriously, when Berrynose told me in that soft, smoky voice of his that he loved me, I felt like jumping right out of my fur and dancing on the fluffy white clouds!

And don't you dare laugh at me! It's the truth! That's really what I felt like doing right then! You'd feel like doing the same thing if you were me!

It was then that we fell really in love with each other, and we became mates.

I knew I wanted kits of my own. I had talked to Berrynose about it and he had agreed. Again, I felt as if my heart was spilling over with happiness, even though I had no idea the effect it was having on my sister Poppyfrost.

That's when it happened.

Millie and Graystripe's kits, Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit, were playing and enjoying themselves in the clearing like normal kits do. It was about sunhigh, so Berrynose and I were also out there, resting and sharing tongues. We were actually discussing how we wanted to have kits of our own soon.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a snake slithering across the camp, towards where the kits were playing. Immediately I ran over to the kits, pushing Briarkit out of the way just as that rotten snake was about to bite her. I ended up getting bitten by the snake though.

There was pain, so much _pain_, and it felt as if I was going to either yowl in my agony or die. I cried out, feeling like my very blood was on fire!

Berrynose was at my side immediately, calling desperately for Leafpool. She ran over, but told him that there was nothing that she could do for me.

I heard the pain in his voice as he tried to comfort me, to ease my last moments with him before I left the forest and journeyed to StarClan. He told me that if we had had kits, that they would have been beautiful, the most wonderful kits ThunderClan had ever seen. He also said that I was very brave, saving Briarkit like that.

This comment made me smile, even in the midst of my pain, and it did its job. I quickly died, but his words had made my departure that much more comfortable.

That night, I watched over my Clan from Silverpelt as they gave me my warriors' vigil. Sitting out with me were my parents, Brackenfur and Sorreltail, Cinderheart and Poppyfrost, and my beloved Berrynose.

My sudden death hurt my mother especially; she almost couldn't handle my death after that of my brother Molepaw. Mousefur, too, was sorely upset. I was actually kind of surprised that she even remembered my name!

Well, there you go, the story of my life. I hope you are satisfied with it, and I-

What do you mean, you want to hear more?! I just told you my whole life story, and you want _more_?!

…Oh, you want to know how I feel about my sister and Berrynose having kits together. Well that's understandable.

In all honesty, I sometimes can't help but feel incredibly jealous of Poppyfrost. Heck, sometimes I wish that Berrynose was _my_ mate still, and that _I _was Molekit and Cherrykit's mother! I think to myself, how dare she take Berrynose, just like that? Just because I'm dead doesn't mean that I don't still love him, you know!

But then I feel really bad, knowing that Poppyfrost actually loved Berrynose almost as long as I did, but respected my feelings enough to let me have him. For that, I am truly grateful, and I will never regret being by his side for all the time we had together.

And Berrynose is happy with Poppyfrost and the kits, so there isn't really anything I could do anyway. He loves her with all his heart - he really does - and though it pains me to say this, I know that Berrynose will _never_ love me that as much as he loves Poppyfrost.

I will always love him though. His image will never leave my mind, and I hope to watch him grow old with my sister and their children. I hope to walk alongside him for the rest of his life, keeping him and my family safe from all possible harm.

And I hope and pray that when the time comes for Berrynose to join StarClan with me, that I will be there to greet him, and to welcome him into his new home.

I would not change a single heartbeat of my life if I could. Not if it would mean that I would lose all the time I spent with him, or that Poppyfrost would have had to live her life watching her sister be with the cat she loves.

There! I hope you are _now_ satisfied. You are? Great! Just in time! My voice was starting to hurt from all that talking, you know-

Hey, Molepaw! I know you're there, you little piece of mouse dung! I can smell you! Why in StarClan's name didn't you _tell_ me there was a cat up here looking for me?

…What do you _mean_, you forgot?! How could you forget something like that?!

Well, before this escalates and I find the need to see Cinderpelt or Spottedleaf for some honey to soothe my throat, you go take this cat to the edge of StarClan's borders, and show her the way out.

Go well, foreign cat, and my StarClan be with you on your journey!

* * *

**Kit: Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^**


End file.
